New Life
by Scotty CF
Summary: How a criminal became a crime fighter. This story is taken from Scotty's point of view, and it is my first try at writing in this style. After Sonic arrives, Scotty's life changes from dark to light...
1. Slave to crime

**"New Life." **

**Written by: C. E. Rodriguez **

**2002**

**Author's note: Welcome, my readers to a story told through Scotty's point of view, which means the crime fighter will be the narrator. It basically travels through his life when he was a criminal and how he changed. The title is taken from his theme song. Thanks, and enjoy the tale.**

= = = = = 

**PART 1: Slave to crime**

I open my eyes in the middle of night. I thought it was all a dream, and I wish it was only a nightmare, but it was very real. The cold reminded me that I was homeless. I am only ten years old, trying to stay warm in a tree house, hidden somewhere in New Jersey. I lay in the only sleeping bag there, and my sister Sonya Violet was with me. I felt her shivering, and she snuggled closer to keep warm, asleep. At first I was blushing, nervous, and felt that I should leave, but I stayed. I remember what happened, and how we barely escaped to make it here, our only refuge. Let me tell you that I dislike robots, and find it hard to trust them because I saw them destroy my home in New York, they took my parents away from me, and they frightened my sister. Now we're alone. I led her here, and she trusted me like a lamb trust to follow a shepherd.  

I close my eyes again, but my eyes could not rest. The pain of hunger was becoming more unbearable, and my sister was falling ill. She is all I have left now, and I must protect her. She needed food and medicine, but there was no way I could bring that to her…unless… 

No, what am I thinking? Stealing is wrong. I know that. My thoughts were disturbed when Sonya wrapped an arm around me, and I gently stroked her head. Her fever was getting worse, and my strength was failing. I sadly sighed when I saw a tear on her cheek. She was silently weeping in her sleep again. My heart always felt pain when she cried, no matter where I was at the time. I felt the burden of responsibility takeover, and I kissed the tear away from her face. I loved her. 

"Sony, I'll take care of you, no matter what the cost to me." I promised in a whisper.  

Weakly, I climbed out of the warm sleeping bag, very careful not to wake Sonya up. She continued sleeping, and I felt relief. If she wakes up now, I will have to run to the pond again for water to cool her burning face. I slipped my sneakers on, took my blue backpack, and then I stood up. I stroked her soft black banged hair, and made sure she was covered to stay warm. Then I climbed outside to see the stars, but none were seen. Those clouds blinded them again, and it made me feel down. They reminded me of my horse Stardust, but I can't think about that now. Stardust was gone also, and I fear he is dead, or worse, a mindless machine. I shook my head, looked back at the tree house once more, and then I ran. New York was not far away from where I was, and so with my speed, I will get there in no time. Why was I going there? I don't know…

= = = = = 

Location: New York City…

It is said that the strong survive in New York City by keeping their dreams alive, but I had no dreams. I only had nightmares, and Sonya was ill. I came again to that city, standing on a skyscraper for a good view of the place. The sight of it always stunned me, to see how large and powerful it is. I knew it had some weak points, and I was reminded of that when I heard a sound. It was police sirens wailing down a street. Crime seems to be a never-ending war, I thought. I watched the police car disappear, and then I looked toward the city again. I have tried finding a job in the city, any kind of work, but I was rejected again and again. Who would ever hire a homeless ten-year-old like me? I have tried, but I met with failure for too long. Then I made a hard decision that night. I knew a lot about that city and I found a store, which was closed. Slowly, I approached the locked door, and I felt heavy guilt overcome me like a flood. 

"I can't do this," I whispered. "It's so wrong, and if I do it now, I'll never be the same." 

I sat down with a sigh, covering my face in shame. When I looked down, I saw my backpack, and a red bandanna was tied on to it. The bandanna belonged to Sonya. She must have tied it on there. I buried my face in the bandanna, and I remembered how weak she was in her illness. What she needed was behind the door, and I finally stood up with a final decision. With a trembling hand, I broke the door open. Faster than the eye, I found a bottle of medicine, bread and soup, and I vanished before the police arrived. They never knew I was there, and I left no clues. 

"I'm pretty good at this," I said, looking down at the stolen items. "I better get back." 

I felt no guilt when I ran out of the city, and I was on my way back to the tree house. I thought of my iniquity as I traveled back. I knew there would be a price to pay. Darkness will takeover my life, danger will arise, sirens will be wailing behind me, searching for me, shadows of dark creatures will be my guide, my reign will be the night, but what's going to happen to me? 

I did not stop for an answer, but I knew what I had become. I saw crime as a way of living, a way of survival. I knew I could not change as I felt my heart being filled with evil. It all happened so fast, and I can hardly explain what I felt, but I was born into something sinister that night. I opened my mind to it, accepting and welcoming it to come. I could not go back now, and I had entered another life. I could feel crime itself, and I was not afraid. It was my new, dark friend. 

= = = = = 

Location: New Jersey… 

I felt safer when I returned to the only home I had then, and that was the tree house. I was careful with my surroundings. I made sure no one was following me, and I entered the woods. I soon found the tree house, and I silently climbed inside. I let my backpack down, and I saw that it was dawn. Morning was slowly peeking in through the window with golden light. Strange, I felt uncomfortable when I saw the light, and I turned away from it. I took the medicine from my backpack, and I came to Sonya. She was still asleep, and I gently shook her awake. 

"Oh…Scotty?" She whispered weakly, and I helped her sit up. She was dizzy. 

"Yeah, it's me," I told her softly. "Here, take this. It'll make you feel better." 

Without asking questions, Sonya slowly drank it down, and I helped her. When she finished, she smiled with relief. Then she saw the food next to my backpack, and she looked at me, surprised.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, and I swallowed hard.

"In…in the city…" I answered, "I went to New York last night." 

"All the way there, all by yourself?" Sonya asked, "Why, Scott?" 

"I was…" I stopped, and she looked confused. "I was looking for a job again." I said. 

"Oh, then you must have found one. You got some bread and soup, but what kind of a job?" 

"Well, different kinds of jobs, whatever I can find, but don't worry about it." 

"I won't, but I worry about you." Sonya said, and I felt my heart begin to ache. 

"It's all right," I assured her, but it was a lie. "You can make breakfast, and I'll fetch water." 

"Okay, but be careful out there." Sonya said, and I left the tree house, fighting tears. 

I'm so glad she didn't see my watery eyes. What was happening? Something inside changed. I was no longer what I was, and I never will be again. I was trapped, helplessly trapped, and without hope. I ran to the pond, and no one was there. Why do I feel so heavy, so strange, so afraid all the sudden? I stole from the city, I lied to Sonya, and I was something else now. 

"I'm a criminal…" I whispered, on my knees, and I shut my eyes tight. 

How can I tell her? She would turn away from me, and she would never forgive me if she knew that I was a lawbreaker now. I shook my head, slapping my face to keep from crying. I don't want her to see that. I filled a bottle of water, and then I ran for the tree house. When I returned, Sonya shared some soup and bread with me, and to us, it was a feast for a king and queen. We have not eaten that well for weeks. I was glad to see Sonya in good health again, but inside of me; I felt emptiness and darkness. I hid my criminal life from Sonya, and she believed I had a job in the city somewhere, and in a way, I did, but it was truly the most evil job one could have. 

= = = = = 

Days became weeks, and I left for the city nightly, telling Sonya I had to go work. My crimes became more violent, easier to do, and I could outrun the police. I was soon feared in New York City in such a short time, and they called me the Master Thief, not knowing I was just a young one. Some called me the Son of Crime, Prince of Thieves, and the Master criminal of New York. I didn't care. I ignored what people said, and my heart was hardened with darkness. But sometimes, I didn't want to go to the city to do what I did. I fought it, but the darkness always won. Crime became my life, my drug, and I soon gave up on trying to fight it. I was lost. I lay in the sleeping bag, and I heard the call again. It was silent, but yet, I heard it. Crime is very powerful, I know that, and I tried to be still, but the silent calling increased in my mind. 

"NO!!" I yelled, sitting up, sweating and breathing heavily.  

Sonya sat up beside me. "Scotty, what's wrong?" She asked. 

"I don't want to go," I said, shaking my head. "NO! No, I won't! Please, no! Stop!" 

"Scotty!" Sonya yelled my name, gripping my shoulders, and she shook me awake. 

Terrified, my eyes shot open, and I saw her. "Sonya…I…I…" I tried to tell. 

"It's okay," Sonya whispered. "It was only a nightmare. You're safe now." 

I sighed with relief, feeling dizzy, closed my eyes, and then I nodded. 

"Are you all right?" Sonya asked, and I embraced her in a hug. 

"Oh, Sony, I'm sorry…but I have to go," I told her. "I must work in the city." 

"No, you worked too hard lately," Sonya said, "Look at yourself. You're so tired, you wake up with these nightmares, and you hardly sleep at all. I'm worried about you. Please stay." 

"I…I can't…" I whispered, and Sonya gently pushed me down. I was unable to fight. 

"Don't think about it," she told me. "Just sleep, and relax. You really need rest." 

I felt a sudden pain in my head, and I held it. As I feared, the pain only grew worse, and I sat up. "I must go now, I have to go," I said, and I climbed to my feet, shakily. "Bye, Sony." I said. 

I took my backpack, and I didn't give Sonya a chance to say goodbye. I didn't want to hear it because I knew night was not a good time. To me, it was a ritual to commit crime. 

= = = = = 

It was a few nights later when it happened. I came back from the city, out of breath, and Sonya was awake, waiting for me. I noticed an upset look on her face, but I tried to ignore it. 

"Scotty, where were you?" She asked, and her voice made me tremble. 

I turned to face her, setting my backpack down. "I was…" I stopped when I saw her face. 

"Scotty, don't try to hide it," she said. "I know you're wanted by the police!"

She threw a wanted poster down, which had a drawing of me, and a reward for my capture. It had only been a few weeks, and I was already a horrible threat, and now she knew of it. 

"Why?" She sadly asked me. 

"They will never catch me alive…." I said coldly in a whisper, glaring at the poster. 

Sonya was shocked at my words. "Scotty! Please, stop the crime!" She cried. 

I felt rage burn inside, and I didn't know why. I can't believe I yelled at her, but I did. 

"I'm doing it to take care of you!" I yelled, clenching my fists tightly. 

Then she yelled at me. "I don't want anything from you…you thief! You're filled with evil!" 

I gave her a cold stare, and my ice blue eyes frightened her. "I don't have to listen to you! I am a thief, and nothing will ever change that! NOTHING!! Not even you!!" I yelled, pointing. 

Then it surprised me to feel her hand slap my face, and she did so hard; I fell to the wooden floor of the tree house. I opened my eyes, and looked up at her, in shock. She was crying. Normally, I would want to comfort her, but something else told me to hit her back. I stood up to do so, but I fought it with all I had. Unable to face her, I quickly turned away, running with my backpack.

"Scotty!" I heard her voice call my name, weeping. "Scotty! Stop!" 

I ignored her calls, I was careless of her feelings, and I never looked back. But the truth was, I was crying also. I felt ashamed, and I could not face her again. Alone, I entered New York City.


	2. Criminal mind

**PART 2: Criminal mind **

You see my hands are steady   
You've seen my face before   
Soon you can take your last look   
And they'll close the door   
I stand accused before you   
I have no tears to cry   
And you will never break me   
Till the day I die   
  


A criminal mind is all I've   
All I've ever known   
They tried to reform me   
But I'm made of cold stone   
My criminal mind is all I've   
All I've ever had   
Ask one who's known me   
If I'm really so bad...   
I AM   
  
I've spent my life behind these steel bars   
I've paid my debt in time   
But being brought to justice   
That was my only crime   
I don't regret a single action   
I'd do the same again   
These prison walls secure me   
And I'm numb to pain   
  


Before you hand me over   
Before you read my sentence   
I'd like to say a few words   
Here in my own defense...   
Some people struggle daily   
They struggle with their conscience   
Till the end   
I have no guilt to haunt me   
I feel no wrong intent   
  
A criminal mind is all I've   
All I've ever known   
Don't try to reform me   
Cause I'm made of cold stone   
My criminal mind is all I   
All I've ever had   
Ask one who's known me   
If I'm really so bad...   
I AM   
Oh I AM   
Oh I AM   
I'm made of cold stone   
Made of cold stone   
Just like these prison walls   
A criminal mind   
Oh   
  
Made of cold stone   
I'm made of cold stone   
Just like your prison walls   
I'm made of cold stone   
A criminal mind   
I am   
A criminal mind...

= = = = = 

Yes, this was my life. The song darkened my mind again when I found a place to sleep. I was very tired from running in the city. The police are becoming stronger in the will to catch me, and I could feel it. I have lived like this for six years now, alone in an abandoned house, and slept on the floor. I was caught a few times, even placed in prison, but I escaped. I am sixteen years old, and my skills amaze older criminals. I was in no gang. I worked alone and hidden, and I wanted it that way. I shivered slightly under my thin blanket, trying to keep warm on the floor. The cold, and the silence reminded me of someone who was missing. She used to keep me warm. Sonya… 

No, I can't think about her. She hates me now, and I don't blame her. But I miss her… 

"Stupid brain," I said to myself, burying my face in an old pillow. "Think of more important things. My next hit will be soon, and I must be prepared for it. Theft will be perfect." 

I sighed, trying to rest for my needed energy, but no sleep came to me. I heard a saying before how there is no peace for the wicked. Maybe that's true and I know it was so for me. My eyes opened when I knew it was time, and I lifted my face from my tear stained pillow. They were not new, but they were rather old. I no longer had tears to cry because I was made of stone, like prison walls. I felt cold when I stood up, and I drank a small cup of warm water before I left. It helped to warm me up, and I didn't use drugs like most criminals in the area did. Something told me not to, and even though I came across temptations to try it; I refused to give in. I had my own way, and that was robbery. Things like girls and drugs will slow me down, so I stayed away from that. Still, many female criminals in the territory wanted me for a night because of my power and my high rank in the criminal world, but I refused to comply, and I avoided the drugs they offered. I kept my body away from those harmful things, but my mind was darkly corrupted with crime. 

= = = = =

The city changed when I entered Manhattan, New York. The other criminals in the area all sensed it, and they feared me. I have proven over and over again that I know exactly what I am and what I am doing. I walked through an alley, thinking of my plan, and a group of criminals were there. None dared to challenge me. They did before, and I was the one to overcome them. Some looked away as I walked through the dark alley, some hid like rats, and others stared with wonder, mostly the females did that. It made me nervous, but I hid that feeling as I looked away as a silent sign of no interest in them. I made it out in one piece, and I crossed my arms, tapping my foot. I reached the city without the police knowing it, and so I can make my move. But wait…Man; I hear one of those losers coming now. It's the cops, the boys in blue, men in black, or whatever they wish to call themselves. Foolish people, trying to fight crime! Don't they realize crime is unstoppable? Even if they ever kill me, there will always be crime here. But while I'm here, I'll make this city so miserable, and gladly cause panic. It was my life, and I lived it.

"Freeze!" A cop shouted behind me, from a patrol car. "You're under arrest!" 

Without wasting my time on the cop, I ran to lead him into a trap. Sure enough, he followed me, driving the police car with sirens roaring. That was good. I could hardly wait to give him a kick. I made the sly, sharp turn I knew, but he lost control of the car sooner than I thought. Oh, well, it was fun to watch the car flip over, crash upside down, and I watched with satisfaction. He crashed into another police car. What a jackpot! When he dares to show his justice face, I'll bruise it! That's what I think of their pitiful laws. They're worthless. When I saw the lone cop crawl out from under the damaged car, I froze. I sensed someone new. I looked, and I saw a blue hedgehog, a very speedy guy. I like speeding to go over the speed limit. Maybe he's part of me. But no, he's helping that worthless cop! That disgusted me like something awful. I watched and listened. 

"Oh no! What happened here?" The blue stranger asked the cop. "Are you okay?" 

The officer sat up against his car. "Did you see him?" He asked quietly. 

"See who? What are you talking about?" The blue hedgehog asked. 

"He always leaves his mark," the officer replied, pointing toward a wall.

Yeah, so what? It was green paint, written in criminal language, saying I was there.   

"This is not good," the blue hedgehog said. "Who and what is this guy?" He asked. 

Not good? Yeah, that's me! And you want to know who I am? I'll show you…

"Oh no! He's behind you!" The cop screamed with fear, covering his face. 

I enjoyed hearing that, and the blue one turned to face me. He looked surprised. 

He stepped toward me, pointing. "You're the one who did this! You criminal!" 

Hmm… Fast learner, isn't he? I like that. But it was time for me to split. I didn't want to speak then, and so I quickly ran out of the area before more cops would show up for me.

"HEY!" I heard the blue one yell behind me. "You're not getting away with that!" 

He's a speeder, a fast learner and a pain in the tail, and he's also persistent. Interesting character. I led him through a little chase, just for fun, and then I easily vanished. I watched him look around, confused at how I suddenly disappeared. Oh, they always marvel at my cunning tricks. They must think it's magic, or something. I glared as I watched him leave the area, still looking for me.

"Stay out of my way, or you will not have a way to get into." I whispered coldly. 

= = = = = 

Later…

At last, it was dark. Night was perfect to strike the city, and I knew that fact from experience. The bank that I robbed recently was a total blast. I'll rob it again, but this time, blindfolded. I have done it before, but not for this bank, so I wanted to practice that skill further. I didn't know of any other criminal who could steal while blindfolded. Maybe because I was the only one. That filled me with pride, and I made an evil grin. I found the bank, and avoided the cops while I entered it. They must be really deaf, or I'm very sneaky. I blindfolded myself, and I leaped over the security beams, which would sound an alarm if touched. It was a risky game, but I enjoyed it. When I silently landed on the floor, I heard voices. They came from behind the slightly open door. 

"Look, Sonic." A child's voice said, "Someone got in with no keys." 

"Let's go in," Sonic whispered. "But be way past careful." 

So, Sonic was his name. I remembered his voice. It was the annoying blue hedgehog. I removed the blindfold, and just in time. I saw the door opening. I hid myself behind some boxes. I did not want to be discovered, but if that hedgehog dares to stop me, I'll have to show him my mind. I stopped breathing when I heard Sonic approaching. I knew he would find me. I gathered some strength, and I leaped over him, running for the exit. I glanced at the child; a two tailed fox. 

"Tails!" Sonic called, "He's here!" He ran after me with the fox following also. 

Great, I've got Heads and Tails after me, how nice. I ran up a skyscraper, doubting that blue hedgehog could do the same, but I was wrong. That fox must be his sidekick, helping him. 

"Look, Sonic!" Tails said, pointing at a building. "He ran up there!" 

"Let's go!" Sonic ran up after me, on the top of a building. 

When he made it to the top, he gasped in shock. I was standing in front of him, and we saw each other up close. I saw the fox named Tails land beside Sonic, and I had enough of them. 

"Leave now, and make this easy!" I demanded, speaking to him for the first time. 

"Give the money back…now!" Sonic said, pointing at me. 

"No way!" I said, crossing my arms, and turned my head away. I closed my eyes, and then I opened one, and said, "Come to think of it…" I turned and looked at Sonic. "I didn't even get a penny out of that place, no thanks to you--" 

I was going to call him every foul name I learned, but then the police arrived. When Sonic turned around, I was gone. They ruined my plan, spoiled my training, but I'll be back for them. 

"Oh no! He got away again." Sonic said as he stomped his foot. 

Tails stood in front of him. "Sonic, come on, let's go after him!" He said, ready to run.

"No, Tails, we can't go all over New York City looking for one hedgehog…" Sonic looked toward the buildings where I vanished. "But we'll be back for him." He said quietly. 

Tails shook his head. "But he will also be back for us." And Tails was right.

Smart kid, I'll give him that much. I watched them leave Manhattan, hidden and silent. I returned to my hiding place, and I watched the stars that night, making plans for my next attack. I could only wonder if Sonic was watching the stars also. He was a quick hedgehog, and I admired his will to follow a violent criminal like me, to try and stop me. Useless but nice try, hedgehog. I had a feeling that it would not be my last encounter with that blue one. If we meet again, it'll be between us, and I'll get to the bottom of this problem. I wanted to find out what he was. I was curious about him, but I didn't understand why. Something told me that he was seeking to reform me. HA! I laughed. But still, it would be interesting to see him try. I waited for his arrival. 

= = = = = 

Inside my hiding place, I finally relaxed after that rough day in the city. I was surprised to find out it was so late at night. Time was going fast lately. I shrugged, yawned, and then I rested on the floor, which was my bed. I pulled my thin blanket over to cover myself, and I rested my head on the pillow. I noticed the tear stains again, and I snorted angrily. I was a coward when I was younger, crying like that. I promised to never cry again. When I felt tired, I let my blue eyes close. When I fell asleep, I had a dream. It was strange because I didn't have one in a while. 

This dream, which turned out to be a nightmare, was in a prison. I was in a jail cell, surrounded with cold walls, and locked in with steel bars. I hated them. I looked down, and I saw my wrists in handcuffs, my ankles were also in chains, and I spit on the ground. I heard footsteps, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was in another place. It was the only place I feared with the greatest of dread. It was the execution chair. I don't know how I got there, but I could not move. I was laid on my back, on this white chair with my arms, waist, legs, and chest held down with strong straps. I trembled when I heard sounds in the room, and I could not close my eyes. I was afraid, but I would never give up my ways. All I know is a criminal mind. I looked away when the needle entered my arm to inject me with death, but then, someone pulled the needle out. 

"No, don't kill him!" Sonic said, and I was very surprised to see him in the room. 

That annoying blue guy stood with me behind him, and I was speechless. Sonic turned to me, and he set me free from the chair. I didn't leave on my own, but he pulled me up, away from death. 

I woke up, sweating on my face. It took me a few moments to realize it was only another one of my crazy nightmares. But it was so real. Why did he do that? Why would anyone save a criminal that needs to die? It was my sentence to be put to death, but he stopped it. I didn't understand. 

"Why?!" I cried out, shaking my head hard. 

I suddenly felt tears developing in my eyes, and I slapped myself to stop. Criminals don't cry! They are numb to pain, and they have no guilt! I will not surrender, but I'll give that hedgehog a piece of my mind, the worst of it. After recovering from shock, I rested again. The dream haunted me like a phantom, and I could not erase it. I didn't know what was ahead of me, but it was light.


	3. Great light

**PART 3: Great light**

When it was my time to go again, I left without my backpack, and I left no clues in my hiding place. I stepped outside, and it was strangely cold for the late spring. I looked up, and there were storm clouds in the night sky. Everything was working against me lately, and it made my mind and heart feel burdened. I saw some dark blue clouds nearby, and they reminded me of that stranger hedgehog. What was his name? Sonic, I'm sure. I'll still have to teach him for standing in my way like that. No one dares to challenge the Master Criminal of New York. I was proud of my rank, and it took me years to get this far. No cop and surely no blue hedgehog will stop me. 

I entered the city, in Manhattan, and I stood alone on a skyscraper. I was trying to think of a real sly crime to commit, and then I sensed someone behind me. Without looking to see, I thrust my elbow in the stranger's side, and the voice that cried out was female. I flipped her over, on the floor in a submissive pose because in this city, all criminals must fear me as master. I looked down at the green female hedgehog with black banged hair, brown eyes, short black leather dress, boots and gloves, and I angrily glared. I remembered her. She was known as Ivy. Foolish girl…

"Ivy, how dare you sneak up on me like that?!" I spat, asking her the question. 

"You know why," she said playfully. "Son of Crime, you can't refuse me forever." 

"Drop arrested," I cursed. Then I stepped away as she stood up. 

"Fine," Ivy said, crossing her arms, looking away. "But I know a new place to rob." 

"New?" I asked, becoming curious. "If it's something I haven't robbed, it's new." 

"It is," Ivy told me. "It opened just yesterday. It's a new jewelry store with lots of bucks."  

"Sounds interesting," I said, tapping my foot. "I'll have to give it a shot." 

"Oh no," said Ivy. "Someone tried to break in last night, but he was arrested." 

"High security, eh? I like that in a challenge. It will be too easy for me." I said. 

Ivy chuckled. "Prince, you've got some high looks," she said, looking at me.

"Shut up," I said angrily. "And if you ever do that again, I'll make you wish you were a cop." 

Ivy continued to smile, and she stepped toward me. "What's a challenge without risk?" 

"What risk other than being arrested?" I asked her quietly. 

"Well, I'll make a deal with you. If you successfully steal, I'll never bother you again." 

"My dream come true," I said. "But what if something goes wrong?" 

"Then you'll have to show me what a Master criminal can do to a girl." She replied. 

That was a very high risk, but I never refused a challenge before. I could not do it then. 

"All right, it's a deal," I said in agreement. "I'll be back with success, of course."  

"Sure," Ivy said. "I wish for the best, Son of Crime, and watch your back." 

"I'll do that." I said, and then I gladly left her, using my top speed. Even if I have to make a run for it to escape the police and come back empty-handed, I'll never give in to her cold desires.  

= = = = =

I felt free when I was alone again in the street. That Ivy can be sly, but still, I don't want to refuse a challenge like this. I am the top criminal in this city, and I'll prove it again, then even she'll fear me, and finally leave me alone. Stealing from the new jewelry store will also give me the chance to show others that there is no place I cannot steal from. High security? No problem. 

When I reached the store, it was quiet. I was surprised to find no police around, but I remained cautious, careful, and watchful. Easily, I entered the building through a window, silently. It seemed too easy for me, but for some strange reason, it made me nervous. It could be a trap. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard footsteps nearby. It was not a cop as I first thought, but it was the blue hedgehog again. I remained standing in the shadows, and he didn't see me, but I could see him. He ruined my plan for the last time. Perhaps he was a spy for the police. Even if he wasn't, he went too far already, and so I took a few steps toward him. But he had good hearing. 

"Who's there?" Sonic asked, and then I froze, still hidden in the silent shadows. 

I silently went around him, and then I stood behind the hedgehog. My presence made him shiver, and he turned around, facing me. Now that some city lights from the outside were shining, he could see my face clearer than last time. We looked at each other, recognizing one another. 

"I have been watching you, Sonic." I said, using his name for the first time. "If you're wise, then stay out of my way, like I told you before. You have no idea what you are facing." 

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Sonic asked. 

I took a few steps away from him, and my footsteps were barely heard. 

"You may know that my name is Scotty," I told him my name, which was known to few. "I know your name because like I said, I've been watching you." I answered his question. 

Then Sonic took a few steps toward me, and I stood still. "You…you look so young to do things like this," he said, and then he asked, "How long have you been this way, Scott?" 

Strange, he called me Scott. Now he wanted to know how long I have been a criminal.

"Not for you to know," I replied simply. "Anyway, I have to go…" I sensed the police. 

"Go where?" Sonic asked, "Why? Are the police coming?" 

Of course they are, you fool. They always come looking for me. They want me dead. 

"I know when they are near," I said with anger in my voice. "And where I go, you can't know." Then I turned away to leave. "Don't follow me, hedgehog." I warned in a whisper. 

I quickly ran for the exit, and I heard him following me. I'll lose him easily in the streets, but I also heard the police. It began to rain outside because of the storm clouds above. I dislike cold rain because it reminds me of my hopelessly homeless life. I knew I was being followed, and it was Sonic. I never met anyone that could keep up with my speed, but he did it very well. When I saw an alley, I entered it for a quick escape, but I was shocked to find four police cars there. The lights blinded my sight, and I lifted a hand to shield my face, standing there in surprise. 

"Freeze!" The police commanded, pointing guns at me. "Don't move! You're under arrest!" 

How many times have I heard those words and got away? I never counted, but it was a lot. I was sure to get away again, and so I turned to leave the alley, but then that is when it happened. When I slightly turned, I heard a gunshot, and I was hit in the left arm, near the shoulder. I yelled in pain, and it was so extreme; I fell on my knees to the street. I was never shot before, but I never dreamed it would be so painful. I almost fell flat on my face, but I used my right hand to support me. I opened my eyes to see my red blood of scarlet spill on the street. I became dizzy, feeling weak and strange, but I fought it as I climbed back to my feet, placing my right hand over my wound. I heard the sirens wail behind me, and I ran as fast as I could run, and they followed. 

"Oh no!" Sonic yelled when he saw me run out of the alley with the police following. 

Things could not get any worse. The blue one and the police were after me, I was shot, bleeding badly, and I knew I could not run like this for long. I knew of one place to go to, and it was Central Park. It was not far away from here, but first, I've got to get over that high wall. That won't be easy with this bleeding arm, but I ran for it, closing my eyes. I ran up the wall, and the police were unable to follow any further when I made it to the other side. I heard a few more gunshots, but they missed me. I somehow made it to Central Park, and I knew it was safe there. I used most of the strength I had left to jump up in a tree, and I breathed heavily, catching my breath, and the pain in my arm was terrible, like a predator hanging from it with sharp teeth, dragging me. I sat down, resting against the tree, and that is when I saw Sonic down below. That does it! One arm or no arms, I'll finish him for doing this to me! I jumped down from the tree, and Sonic turned around to see a wounded criminal animal, which was myself. Oh…maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I think my arm is going to fall off. I can hardly take this pain! 

"Oh, Scott…" Sonic whispered when he saw my arm.

He called me Scott again. Why did I like the sound of that? I watched him open a backpack.

"Here, Scott, let me help you." He offered a clean white cloth as a bandage. 

Help? Never! A criminal never accepts help, especially not from someone like him! I backed away from him, and then I slowly sat under the tree. I could not run any further. The pain was too much, and I had trouble seeing clearly. Maybe I'm dying. I was hit very badly, and I felt it. After fighting it, I lost my strength, and I cried, I really, truly cried with tears after so long. My pride was being broken down, and I felt my stony heart shatter. I was in a lot of pain, and I was afraid. Then I wanted to die there. I closed my eyes tightly as warm tears came pouring down my cheeks. For the love of Liberty, let me die. I had my time in crime, but now it's over for me. I'm gone. 

"Scott, here, this will help." Sonic said as he knelt down. "This will help you. Be still." 

I opened my eyes, and through the tears, I could see him wrap the bandage around my wounded left arm. It hurt very much when he first touched it, but it slowly felt better. I let him continue because I was too weak to move. Then I remembered that dream I recently had. 

"Sonic, why are you helping me?" I wanted to know why more than anything. 

"It's what I do, Scott. I want to help." He answered gently. 

This is what he does for a living? Man, I thought my job was strange. I'm not alone after all. Hey, watch it! Ouch! I grabbed a fist full of green grass, tightly closing my eyes as he tightened the bandage. I believe now that the cure is often worse than the disease. Oh, that hurt! 

"There, that should do it," Sonic said as he stood up. "But we still have to clean that up a bit." 

Clean up? Why? I looked at my arm… Oh, gross! It's all red. Suddenly, the image of a red bandanna came to my mind. It belonged to Sonya. Oh, Sony, what would you think of me now, here bleeding to death against a tree in Central Park? I would welcome another slap on my face, so I could feel your hand. Then I wondered if she was still alive. I sadly closed my eyes, quietly thinking. I felt more tears on my face, and the rain stopped with no more thunder. I gasped when a sharp pain ran down my left arm, and I held it with my right hand, which was red. 

"Scott, that wound has to be cared for, or it will get worse." Sonic told me. 

Duh, of course it'll get worse, and I think it's getting worse now. I feel cold from blood loss, and I began to shiver. This was so humiliating for me! Then I felt him hold my trembling hand. The pain became worse, and I could hardly see with this stupid dizziness. I wanted it all to end. 

"Oh, Scott, let me be your friend." Sonic said gently, holding my hand.

What the—a friend? What in New York is he talking about? The offer truly surprised me.

"Friend?" I asked, and my voice was shaky. I hate it when I sound so weak. 

"Yeah, a friend, Scott." Sonic said in a calm voice. 

My eyes felt heavy, and I let them close a little. "I…I never had a friend before." I whispered. 

"You do now." Sonic said, slightly smiling. "Will you trust me?" He asked. 

I looked down at the ground, unsure. "I think I trust you, Sonic. You have helped me so far."

Sweet Hudson River, I can hardly believe I said that! What was happening to me? Why? 

"I can do more than that, Scott." Sonic told me, and I believed him. He seemed honest. 

I looked at my arm again, and it was red, and so was the white cloth. I closed my eyes, wearily. Yes, I knew that if Sonic would take me to the police, they would kill me on sight, no doubt. I felt Sonic hold my hand tighter as a strong wave of fear took me. He was holding me there, safe.

"Scott, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Sonic whispered. 

Then I slowly opened my blue eyes, and looked up at Sonic like a helpless child. I was ten years old again, a homeless little one that didn't know how to live. I took a deep breath. 

"Okay, Sonic…I trust you." I said, and then I asked him, "Will you help me?" 

Sonic smiled. "I sure will, Scott." He said, and he took me by the right arm. 

Then again, I was reminded of that dream. Sonic pulled me up, away from death. I didn't know why, but he was helping me walk. I could not stand without his support, and so I held him. He led me out of the city to his home where he lived with his friends. It was late at night, so everyone there was in bed at the time we arrived. He cleaned my wounded arm, and carefully wrapped a clean bandage on. It didn't hurt as much now, but I was very dizzy with weakness. I stumbled like someone who was drunk, but Sonic helped me to his own bed to sleep in. I refused it at first, but he insisted that I take it for the night. It was so strange for me to be in a bed again. It had been years since I laid in one. It was soft, comfortable, and a lot better than the floor. Sonic took the sofa, and he told me that I could change. I didn't know what that meant, but I thought about it. I soon fell asleep in bed, ignoring the pain in my arm. Oh, I had a lot to think about, didn't I? 


	4. Changed heart

PART 4: Changed heart 

He was born in the heart of the city  
He grew up in the jungle of the city streets  
If you ask around, there are many that know him  
But the man that will call him a friend you will never meet

If you see him coming, you better run and hide  
Cause nobody's safe from the one with a Criminal Mind  
He doesn't think much about right or wrong  
He doesn't care if you live or die  
He sees what he wants and he takes it away

It doesn't matter to him cause it's all like a dream  
He doesn't feel their pain and he can't hear their cries  
We can't imagine the world that he sees with his evil eyes

You're still here, aren't you? You still want to know what's happening to me? Okay, fine, I'll tell. Let me first say that it's best for me not to go into details of my criminal life. It's way too violent, and now I regret it. Yeah, I actually feel regret for all the things I had done. That is something a criminal cannot feel. Now after Sonic pulled me away from death, I woke up in the morning to be alive again. I thought for sure I was dead, and maybe I was, but I somehow came back. I don't know why I would ever come back to live, but here I am. I woke up from sleep in his bed, and I saw him missing from the sofa. I guess he was already awake with the others. Blasted, my head hurts, my arm is sore like something terrible, and the bandage is red again. I looked at the new gloves Sonic gave to me. They were clean and white, and I left the old, blood soaked red ones. My whole body felt heavy as I struggled to sit up. I failed, and I flopped down again like a newborn fawn trying to walk for the first time. I feel stiff, tired, dizzy, and then I remembered what happened last night. I was shot. So that's what hurt me so much. 

What did Sonic say I could do? Change? Sounds like a major turn, but how can a criminal change? I can't just turn away from my criminal life. But then if I did, what would I be? 

"You can change, Scott. You don't always have to be the same. Think about it." 

Yeah, Sonic told me that last night, but I don't know if I can change. I have come a long way to reach this, but now, I'm wounded. I closed my eyes to rest a little longer. I felt another pain run down my left arm, and I moaned quietly. I began to think of crime in ways I never did before. Nations were mourning; shadows keep attacking with little children crying, confusion, fear, anger, pain, loss, wrong, cold, and no hope. Was this crime? Many images were pictured in my mind, and they showed themselves like a slideshow. There was life, death, blessings, and curses, but I didn't want to realize that. I didn't even want to listen to myself, but the thoughts overcame my pride, my doubts, and I began to wonder. Crime was the shadows, causing sorrow and loss. 

I shook my head, opening my eyes. I don't want that. I know what pain is, and I'm sure this is nothing compared to what crime has done to others. The guilt smote me like a wind, and I let it. Then again, I tried to sit up, and I made it this time. Whoa, I felt dizzy. I could hardly sit up, but I did it. I sighed heavily, and then I heard voices coming from outside the bedroom. It was Sonic, talking to his friends in the living room nearby. I had a strange urge to want to see him again. Why? Don't ask. I gotta get up. I climbed up, out of bed, and I was so unsteady, I collapsed to the bedroom floor. Dough, I'm such a weakling! I can't even stand or walk right. I'll try again, harder this time. I used the bed to help me climb to my feet, and I made it. Great, I was standing. Now to find Sonic, wherever he may be. I came into a hallway, and I saw the living room. 

"You better be careful, Sonic. He may kill you or something…" Sally warned him. 

They must be talking about me. They think I'm a coldhearted killer, but I never killed anyone. I stepped into the living room, and I used my right hand to rest against the wall for support. 

"I am a thief, but am no murderer." I said weakly, and everyone turned to see me. 

"Scott? Are you any better?" Sonic asked, and the others were silent. 

I stepped toward him, shakily. "It still hurts, Sonic. But it's better than before." I replied. 

I had to sit down, and Sonic helped me. Oh, my arm hurts again, and I'm dizzy. When will it stop? I sighed, opening my eyes, and then I saw a young hedgehog, about five years old, dark blue in color, brown eyes, and I wondered why he wasn't afraid of me. I think I like him. 

"Hello. I'm Simon." He told me his name, and he greeted me. 

"Hello. My name is Scotty Staff. I come from New York City." I said. 

Simon smiled, but then Sally took him away. "Simon, stay away from him!" She said. 

I sighed when I saw that. I didn't want to be feared like this…not anymore. 

"I know some of you are afraid of me for what I have done," I said quietly. "But let me say that I'm now a new hedgehog. I will never steal even a penny from anyone ever again." 

Not even Sonic could believe his ears. I saw everyone with their mouths open, and I felt mine doing the same. I was completely shocked. Did that come out of me? What did I say? How did I say it? Why? I was very different, my eyes, my voice, everything was different. I felt my heart beating; it was flesh. Sonic told me everyone's names there, and I bowed my head to them. 

"I'm glad to meet all of you," I said, looking up at them. "I'm Scotty Silas Staff, and I hope we can be friends." 

Then Sonic asked, "Scott, where is your family?" 

I looked down at the floor, sadly. "My parents…are…" I stopped, remembering they were taken away from me, and that's when I became a criminal. I was only ten years old. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Scott--" 

"It's okay, Sonic…" I gently interrupted. "Since then, my sister and I had a hard time living. I became a master thief in New York City. I learned much in a short time…" I stopped when I felt tears in my eyes. Oh no, don't cry now, anything but that. Why am I so weak today? 

"But Scotty, where's your sister now?" Simon asked. 

"My sister, Sonya, is living in a place in the woods I know, in New Jersey. She was angry with me when she knew I was wanted by the police. And I…I left her, and went out on my own."

"Scotty, let's find your sister, and let her know you are safe, and you're not a bad guy anymore." Simon said, and I opened my eyes, looking down at the small hedgehog. 

"Thanks…" I whispered, but I knew it was not going to be that easy. 

"Simon, I'm not sure if he is ready to go. He needs time to heal." Sonic said. 

I knew that was true, but I had to go. "Sonic, I must go find her." I said quietly. 

"Are you sure you're well enough?" He asked, looking at my arm. 

"No…" I answered quietly. "But I want to." 

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, and he said, "Okay, but I'll go with you to help." 

"Thanks, Sonic." I said. I saw the kindness in the blue hedgehog. 

"Can I go with you, Sonic?" Tails asked, looking up at him. 

"Well, I'm not sure if Scott wants--" 

"Sonic, I would be glad for him to come also." I said, standing up. I felt strong all the sudden. 

And so, we left together, the three of us. We were on our way to New Jersey. I have not been there in years. I ran until my arm hurt too much. Tails took my right hand, and he flew while Sonic continued running. I never flew a fox airline before, but if you're afraid of flying, you better not try. I was nervous when it came to flying, but this was fun, I have to admit it. As we left New York City, I saw a newspaper headline, saying: 'The Master Thief scare is over.' 

That was true, I realized. What I was died in Central Park under that tree. I also saw in the newspaper how a criminal gang was arrested, and Ivy was one of them. I guess I won't be seeing her again. Was I upset? Nope, but I actually felt better. My life was different, and I knew it. 

= = = = = 

Location: New Jersey… 

When we arrived, I was afraid. Of course I wanted to find her, but what would she say? What would she think of me? So many questions roamed my mind as we traveled through the woods. We were near the old tree house, and then I froze when I heard a familiar voice. 

"Scotty! Oh, Scotty, is that you?" A female voice was heard. 

I looked, and then down from a tree, a purple hedgehog appeared on the ground with black banged hair, and pretty blue eyes. She wore a faded blue jumpsuit. I found her! She's alive! But then I felt shocked. The last time I saw her, she was a nine-year-old girl. Now she was a lovely young lady. She was…I can't say it. I cannot explain how she looked, but she was alive. 

"Sony?" I said to be sure that it was so. 

"Yes, Scotty." She said, looking at me in the eyes. "It's me." 

Knowing the things I said and how I left her before, I could not look into her blue eyes. I was speechless, and it was difficult for me to breathe. I swallowed, and then forced my voice out. 

"Sonya…I…" Then I stopped with shame in my eyes. 

Sonya looked suspicious of me. "Scotty, what are you doing here?" She asked with slight anger in her voice. "What do you want?" 

I was a stranger to her? I can't believe it. I can't let this go on any longer. She will forgive me, won't she? Well, it can't hurt to try, and I'll do my best to prove it, but how? For a start, I got on my knees and took her hand, and I spoke with tears in my eyes. I wish those tears would scram. 

"Sonya, I'm sorry." I whispered, and it was true. 

But Sonya looked like she didn't believe me. That was not a good sign. 

"Sonya, I really am sorry." I said painfully and loud enough for Sonic and Tails to hear. "Will…will you ever forgive me?" There, I asked her the important question. 

I wanted to know the answer for six years. I thought of her everyday, and now I was at her mercy. I looked down at the ground sadly, closed my eyes, and my heart broke. I waited for her to slap my face, just like she did when she knew I was a criminal. But no, she didn't do that. Instead, she smiled, knelt down in front of me, and I looked at her, trying to fight those annoying tears.

"Scotty, I forgive you. Please don't be sad." She whispered, and she hugged me. 

What? She…what did she say? She forgives me even when I did what I did? And she's touching me, holding me close. She missed me as much as I missed her. I was wrong when I thought she hated me. I could not bring myself to return the embrace, but then I finally did. I held her tight in my arms, and I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how I missed her, and how beautiful she was, but silly me, I wept on her instead. She smelled like a wild flower. Oh, she was so soft, and I never wanted this hug to end. I felt relief to be with her again, so happy and glad, so grateful. Even though it hurt my arm to hug her, I didn't care. This was good pain. It was meant to be. 

"I'm…I'm so sorry I left you, Sony…" I whispered, crying softly. 

Sonya heard the pain in my voice, and knew I was truly sorry. 

Sonya whispered to me, "It's okay, Scotty. It's okay." She forgave me. 

For a moment, we said nothing. We only held each other close. 

Then Sonya asked, "Scott, are you still a thief?" 

I stood up with her. "No," I said firmly. "And I never will be a thief again. I promise." 

Wow, that was a real surprise for me to say that, and she smiled. I liked that. Then she saw my wounded arm, and also the two strangers, which were my new friends, Sonic and Tails. 

"Oh, Scotty, what happened?" She asked, looking at me. "Did I miss something?" 

I nodded my head. "I should say so…." I said, and she listened. 

Well, you already know the story. I told her of my time in Central Park, and how Sonic helped me. It seems like an unbelievable story, but I was there. Now that I turned my life around, what will I become? I was a butterfly, a changed heart, and this was my turning point. How and why did I ever bring myself to change? I may never be able to answer that, but my choice will change my life forever. There are so many new possibilities for me now, and I will choose wisely.


	5. Eternal promise

**PART 5: Eternal promise **

Time had passed, but not very much. Sonya and I were welcomed to live with Sonic the Hedgehog, and let me tell you that my life brightened since then. I had a home again; friends to look up to whenever I need help, and I became part of their family. Everything was new. My arm no longer needs a bandage, but a scar remains there even to this day. It doesn't hurt now, and my health improved. I'm running through the green pasture now, just racing the wind for fun, and I enjoyed freedom. It was sweet to be released from crime's chains. I have learned that crime chains you, but honestly is freedom. Sounds simple, I know, but I saw it for myself. I laughed as I rolled to a stop, and the grass gently brushed against my face. I looked up, and then I saw a tree. I never noticed it before, and so I ran to it for a closer look. When I stood under it, I saw that it was an apple tree. It was the most beautiful plant I ever saw, and I gazed at its branches. The wind made a nice sound, blowing through the branches, and I listened. From where I stood, I could see most of the pasture, and it was a great view. I like this place, and I'll stay for a while. 

While I'm here, I'll think more of what I should become now that I'm no longer a criminal. I sat down on the ground, resting in the shade of the apple tree, and I began to think deeply. The idea suddenly came to me when I sat under the tree. Hey, since I used to be a criminal and I know so much of their ways, how about a crime fighter? Sounds like a dangerous job to me, but I know crime well. It seems like the best thing for me to do, and very useful, I think. Well, why not?

"Scotty?" Sonya asked, "Are you okay?" 

Oh, it's her. I didn't even see her. I must have been daydreaming. I stood up under the tree. 

"I'm okay, Sony. Just thinking…" I stopped.

"About what?" Sonya asked curiously. 

I looked at her in the eyes. "A decision…" I said quietly. 

Sonya looked confused, and she asked, "Scotty, what are you doing?" 

Yeah, good question. What am I doing? I think I'll answer that with a promise. I laid my hand on the apple tree, standing in its shade, and I looked toward the sky. I made a strong promise. 

"I will no longer be a thief. I will fight crime for the rest of my life. That's a promise." 

There was a moment of silence as I stood under the apple tree, and the promise entered my new heart. Sonya smiled, and she softly kissed me on the cheek. …What did she do that for? 

"Sony?" I asked as I wiped my cheek with my hand. "Why did you do that?" 

Sonya let out a little chuckle. "I'm so glad I know you, Scott." She said gently. 

Then I smiled back, and I held her hand. She was my witness for this important moment. 

"You're going to make a change…" Sonya whispered. 

"It's the least I can do, Sonya." I said, "New York will be safer when I'm around…I hope."

I didn't know then, but this moment under the apple tree changed my life forever, and it inspired many others after me. It was not only my promise, but it was an eternal promise that as long as crime is here, I will fight it. I don't know about you, but crime is beginning to drive me crazy! All its cunning tricks make me sick, and I'll stand to fight what I once served. That is my word that I must keep. You may be thinking that not all criminals will change because of a gunshot and someone showed them kindness, and I agree. It is a rare gem to happen, but it happened to me, and I wish it would happen to other criminals out there. Maybe it will. I hope with all my heart that criminals will change, turn their lives around and become new, and maybe someday, they will know my story. Perhaps my story will make them think twice before they rob another bank, but I'm not sure. Crime is the wrong power, and you are a slave if you serve it, but where there is a change, there is a way. Crime fighting became my new life, and yes, it is very challenging, dangerous, and I admit, sometimes it tares me, but I will continue always. It is a good fight, and it's what I now stand for. You may see me on a New York City skyscraper, and my watchful eyes will not allow crime to have its sinister way. The crime shadows will flee when I am near. 

Who am I? I'm Scotty the crime fighter Knight, and this was only the beginning of my life long journey, my new life as the crime fighter of New York, and my promise will never perish. Adieu.   

= = = = = 

**THE END**

**Copyright: Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew belong to ****SEGA. Scotty the crime fighter and his team belong to the author. This story was only written for sharing. Thanks for reading. **

= = = = = 

**End Credits: **

**"New Life."  **

Scotty's theme song 

My life tells of an impossible change 

With opened eyes, I turned from darkness to light

From the power of crime to crime fighting, I met my turning point 

Here I am; the Knight of green, this is me: a Crime Fighter to always be 

There's nothing else on earth I'd rather be than a Keeper of the City

When I hear the wind call my name, I respond to run and fight 

I will rise up and bow down to have the bestowment of the Knight's crown 

It's a new life, a new world, and a new start for my life and heart

It's a new life for me to fight what I was before 

It's a life with the beating of a new heart

I fight a good fight; I gotta run another night and strike down crime to dust, I must

It's a new life to bring new hope for my home New York

It's new to turn around anew from black to white 

You can't take me; I am finally free from crime's dark and cold chains. 

Here I am, someone else, somebody new, and you'll never guess 

And suddenly, the world is brand new like the morning dew

I now see with my own eyes to see a rainbow washing rainy nights away 

The only peace New York might see is while I'm standing so let me be your shining Knight

It's a new life, a new world and new start for my life and heart

This is my song of light, it's a new song, and I live it to this day 

Behold, it's a new life, and I live it as a gift because it is

**Story characters**

Scotty Silas Staff 

Sonya Violet 

Simon 

Sonic the Hedgehog 

Miles Tails Prower

Sally Acorn  

**Songs: **

"A Criminal Mind." By: Lawrence Gowan

"New Life." By: C. E. Rodriguez 

**Written for: Scotty's 2nd year anniversary, and for criminal prisoners**

**Special Thanks to: **

My sisters: Monique, Bijou, Colette and Beau. My brothers: Lorran and Einnar. My parents.

And I thank all my readers, adventurous to read and travel along in my written work. 

_A new day brings a new adventure… but for now… Rest easy, heroes. _


End file.
